Last of the Gryffindor Bachelors
by Angelic-pen
Summary: Harry Potter was looking for that certain someone, Virginia Weasley was struggling to mend a broken heart,but when fate kicks in neither one knows where they'll end up.
1. The last of the Gryffindor bachelor's

Last of the Gryffindor Bachelors  
  
Hell, most of the guys he had gone to Hogwarts were engaged, married or expecting the pitter patter of little feet. Yet Harry Potter wasn't as lucky. No, the green eyed boy had had several serious girlfriends, and the occasional blind dates, but he hadn't found the one yet.   
  
" Why so glum mate? I mean consider your self lucky. Why girls line up to be with the famous Harry Potter everday. Why if I was still single and in your shoes.........." But Ron didn't finish that statement, nor did he dare, especially with his very pregnant, easily irrated these days wife standing at the door, hands on her hips qith one eyebrow raised.  
  
" ............I'd still be dating the beautiful and wonderful, ever amazing woman that is my wife, Hello 'mione my love..." He chuckled nervously as his wife shook her head, kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.   
  
"Don't listen to him Harry, you'll meet that one, your soul mate and when you do Im sure she'll be everything you ever wanted, and then when the moment is right, you'll marry and get her happily pregnant, huge as a house, making her waddle every where she goes, not being able to see her feet in ages, ( tears began to spill out of her eyes) to tired to do anything, having her back ache, suffering from the horrid heat of the summer while carrying your child...... (she sniffled) Oh Ron how could you do this to me..........." She smacked her husband arm and cried into her hands.  
  
"well, 'mione, Ron, I best be going." the red head man looked at him in horror mouthing 'Don't leave me' Harry tried to contain his laughter and apparated away before Hermione's mood had a chance to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Im not aled up." She all but yelled as Luna and Neville carried her on to her couch.   
  
"Get some rest Ginny, here I'll leave the bin near you that way you don't have get up to talk down the big white telephone" the man joked as he pulled his girlfriend aside.  
  
"Luna love, since when has she been this ballsed-up?" The ex-ravenclawed cast her eyes down in saddness at her friends current state.   
  
"Since that bollocky bastard of a brown hatter left her at the alter. Why when I get my hands on him...." She was full of rage, she turned as she heard her Ginny groan and spew. Luna went over and hel her hair back.  
  
"...ugggh, (she began to weep) He's got another girl stuff, he loves her, they are married and happy . I'm just a cow, a mad old bag, I'll never get married, I'll........................" She began to throw up again. Neville hand her a cold moist towel.   
  
No Virginia Weasley had never been the same since that fateful day five years ago. She was 20 then happy, care free and engaged. She had moved in to a comfortable Irish flat that she couldn't afford with her husband to be Seamus Finnegan and then the most horrid thing happened, He left her an hour before their wedding, stuck with the bills, the guest and a small note:  
  
"Ginny love,   
  
Lavender's Pregnant and I love her. Im sorry  
  
Seamus."  
  
She hadn't seen her family since that embaressment, only her friend's Luna, Neville and Colin to comfort her. Since then she's been drinking away at night and working hard during the day. Her job wasn't as glamorous as she thought it was be, but female auror's were pretty much stuck in the office while the male's had all the good tasks.   
  
Little did she know her world was about to change, for the better? who really knows?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Im updating the up coming chapters to silver snake and red lion soon, but college is rough. No time.  
  
I have several good chapters written just haven't gotten around to type them up, yet when inspiration   
  
strikes and you have no choice but typing cause your notebook is packed in a box, and can't type up for   
  
your other story what can you do but follow the muse.@_@ .....................*_*......................^_^...........#_# 


	2. Two Weeks

Two weeks  
  
"Good luck in Ireland Potter, Give'm hell" Harry receive several pats on his back and warm hugs as he prepared to make his way to the Irish head quarters. His mission was to protect the Minister's son, not the best of task but with little death eaters around, and no real trouble brewing, what was there else to do.  
  
He waved good bye and touched the portkey, immediate feeling that all too familiar jerk behind the naval. He would meet his contact on the other side, hopefully it isn't some pompous old fart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hopefully it isn't some pompous old fart that I have to lug around any where. " Ginny checked her watch, her contact was late. She had to baby sit the Minister runt for the next two weeks with some high and mighty auror from the English head quarters. She wouldn't mind if it was her brother or Fin-fletchy even if it was Malfoy, just as long as it wasn't some disgusting, perverted old man that just continually stares at her arse and attempts to grope her like last time.  
  
"Well that's hopeful wishing Gin love. " Colin pulled her in to a hug from behind and kissed her cheek. If anyone might have been looking they would have thought it they were a couple sharing a quiet moment together, yet the idea of it was impossible. Ginny was still very much hung over and heart broken and Colin was and always will be very Gay.   
  
"One more minute and we're out of here, Colin stop touching my breast!" The mousy haired man laughed  
  
"What, isn't that what straight men do?" The red head rolled her eyes  
  
"That's it, no more Rupert Everett for you."She scolded, mean while about 25 feet away someone landed with a thud.  
  
" C'mon Gin-Gin You must admit, the man is just what mummy order, he's gorgeous, brunette, gay and British." He smiled gingerly and almost skipped away in a giddy state.  
  
"HELLLLLO! ANY ONE HERE?" Harry called out hoping that his contact hadn't left him in the clearing with Merlin know's what creatures. Since he saw what the Centaurs had done to Umbridge, he hadn't felt all too secure in any woodsy area.   
  
"Over here, stay where you are, we'll come to you." He heard a response and sighed with relief. As the voice got closer he was able to make out that their was some with them. Both sounded oddly familiar though, as if they had gone to Hogwarts with him. They obviously knew each other well because they were arguing like an old married couple, except one had more of a feminine tinge then the other.   
  
"I said stop at this very moment and pinching my bum isn't proper either, are you sure you fancy men? I mean for a flaming...........What is it? what are you gapping at?" Ginny had stopped and shook her friend who's mouth had fallen to the ground.   
  
"COLIN WHAT IS IT?" At that moment He grabbed the sides of her face and turn her in the direction of the man standing in front also in shock.  
  
"Ginny? Colin? Ginny?" Harry smiled and dropped his bags  
  
"Harry!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight  
  
The looked into each other eyes and felt a spark, quickly they pulled apart quite awkwardly.  
  
" How you been?" The both asked at the same moment.   
  
Colin smiled knownly and held in his chuckle as he stretch out his hand to his former obession and hero  
  
"Well if it isn't The boy who lived....twice. how is it? I mean you look good, I mean, how are you Harry?" The green eyed boy shook his hand and picked up his bags.  
  
" Fine, fine my gay, I mean Day is going well." Sensing that Harry wasn't feeling all too comfortable right now, Colin decided to take his leave.  
  
" Well, my services aren't needed I guess I shall be going. Remember Potter, if Siren here doesn't have much room for you, you can always stay with me." He winked and turned to Ginny.  
  
" Well my darling sex goddess, I'll see you tonight." She pulled him into a hug  
  
  
  
" Give my love to Dean and Ernie." She kissed both his cheeks, he quickly smacked her bum and he apparated away with a crackle of fire. You'll pay for that one Creevy! was all she could think as she rubbed the spot on her bum where his hand had surely left its print.  
  
" Guess it's Just you and me Har... I mean Potter, You are my superior after all. You'll be staying in my flat since I forgot to hand in the paper work for a proper hotel. Sorry. We will pick up our charge tomorrow morning. Follow me." Ginny led the way deeper into the forest where they found their portkey to her flat. This was gonna be a strange two weeks. 


	3. Seventh Year kiss

Seventh year kiss  
  
"Loo's in the middle, mine's to the right, your's to the left. Why don't you go unpack while I try to fix dinner, my home is your home Potter." Ginny hurriedly headed towards the kitchen pulling various things from cabinets and the freezer. If anyone can fix a meal in under 30 minutes it was Ginny Weasley, why she wasn't Molly Weasley daughter for nothing. There she was chopping away the vegetables, while cooking the meat and making dessert. Magically of course, she hadn't grown another set of arms or anything.  
  
"Hey Gin, where does this lead t-----" There she was in the doorway of his room's entrance to the loo. How she gotten there was truely extrodinary, must have been that training and her chaser skills.  
  
" This Loo connects both our rooms, wipe that look of your face Potter, it will be locked when Im doing anything like showering or walking around in the nude(he quirked a suggestive eyebrow). No I don't walk in the nude( he was disappointed). The brat will be sleeping in your room. Yes the brat, you don't no Hayden Von Steffen like I do Potter. He is the most arrogant, annoying, to sum it up , picture miniture Malfoy in his Hogwart days minus the muggle hating. Get the point? Well best be geting back to the meal then. Later we can throw back a few at the Pub in the corner."   
  
He watched her walk away , Gin surely had changed and not just the way she talked but........Well Lets just say that Harry had lost her after the not walking in the nude bit. He was currently entertaining the idea of walking in on her while...........Nope He wasn't going to do this to him self again. Virginia Weasley was out of reach. She had even said so her self back in school, she was over him and didn't want to ruin such a great friendship. Yet he couldn't help but remember that brief moment when their lips had met, It was truely sinful kissing her. Everynight, thinking about her, holding some random girl in his arms and picturing her face.   
  
It was his seventh year when it had happened, they were playing in the snow. Ron and Hermione had gotten lost somewhere, practicing for their honeymoon no doubt. Harry had just pushed her playfully into the snow and she began moving her arms making a snowangel. She smiled at him, her cheeks rosy from the cold. Ginny stretched out her hand as if asking to be helped up, but instead pulled him down with her. The rolled around abit, finally he had her pinned down . A small snowflake fell on her now pink nose, he kissed it off, then he kissed her lips, gently, feeling that if he kissed her with all the emotion that was inside him he would crush her lips like rose petals. She kissed him back, he knows she did, but when they broke apart the look in her eyes told him it was the last time he would do that . She pushed him off and stood up.   
  
" Why Harry? Why did you ruin such a wonderful moment?" He was confused, hurt, her words had stung.  
  
"What do you mean? It felt like the right thing to do , you know how I feel about you Ginny, you know that I-"  
  
She shook her head and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
" No, Don't even say it, you know I can't, you know I won't. Let's.....Let's go back inside, Let's forget this ever happened." She turned and began to walk off. Since then, things went back to normal, like that kiss had never happened. The only thing was, Harry Potter had been marked for the rest of his life. Except this time the scar was on his heart.  
  
"Hope you like steak!" Her voice had pulled him out of his trance. They would head to the pub after dinner, drink a few shots and come home. But the Green eyed man had no clue what he was in for. 


	4. The Charge

The Charge  
  
"So Mr. Potter why aren't you married yet?" Ginny had gotten right to the point. She may have been a bit foward but it was truely the whiskey talking. She wasn't her self any more Olgen's fire whiskey had taken over her body.   
  
"Well I guess I haven't found the right one." He was as sober as fish on land. Is that possible? Well the point was he wasn't as drunk (or had drunk as much as) the red head before him was(had). No, In an hour's time he had only had sips from the drink in his hand where she had had not one, not two, but about a dozen of Whisky shots and three glasses of Hagen's boiling Vodka.   
  
"Really? Is that so Potter, I thought it was because you weren't over me." She laughed not sensing the weight that her word had on him. If She had been paying attention, and was more clear headed, she would've noticed the look in his eyes that screamed out 'Yes, I'm not over you at all.' Yet she was too busy ordering another shot.  
  
"Betta be carefu' with this one,Love. She's been gett'n this bollock'd up since 'bout five years now." The waitress spoke as she set down two more shots. Harry nodded and watched as as Ginny knocked back another one and now was reaching for his shot.  
  
"Eh, Gin, Don't you think you had enough?" She scowled. Who was he to talk to her like that? Not her father, not one of her brothers, not her boyfriend, not anything but Harry, Just Harry.  
  
" Listen Potter,Don't you tells me what to do. (hic) 'cuse me. I know when I (hic) had enoughs. (hic)"  
  
She put her head down on the table and instantly began to snore. He drank his glass of vodka, chased it with his shot and then proceeded to pick her up off the chair.  
  
She stirred abit and then cuddled closer, her sweet sent of cinnamon and chocolate was now tainted with the smell of liqour. This was not the Ginny he knew, but she sure was amusing.  
  
"Harry, I love yous. (his heart leapt with joy) Your the best brother. (It now plunged into the ground and further, currently reaching the earth's core)" He set her down on the floor against a wall and looked for her keys.  
  
"Harry you 'members that kissss. You weres so cute withs the sssnows in yours hair.I loved you then. Harry?" He had stopped dead in his track from searching her pockets and was now looking at her half slit eyes. Ginny touched the sides of his face and pulled him in to a kiss. There tongues massaged eachother. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her legs. He carried her still kissing her lips hungerly. When they finally broke apart her eyes were fully closed and she began to snore again.   
  
Harry entered the flat, the sleeping red head in his arms and decided that he would just place her in his room. It was easier, faster, and convenient for him. Not because it was closer, but because he would be able to watch her sleep like the so many nights that she had crept into his room and laid beside him. Of course nothing would happen, not with two ex boyfriends who still wanted her back and an over protective brother oh so very near. No, he would just watch her, stroke her hair gently and prayed that every night of his life would be like that. Of course that had ended when she started dating SEAMUS.  
  
'That prat.' He thought bitterly as he stared at Ginny's creamy white face in the moonlight, her soft curls spread out like a velvety river over his pillow. How could anyone choose some one else over her? Did they not see her beauty, her endless kindness, that special something that made Virginia Weasley the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.   
  
"You're the one Ginny. Ginny, Can I have you forever and always?" He whispered and she stirred a bit and mumbled   
  
"uh huh Harry, sure. What ever you says." He frowned slightly, if only it were true. Soon it would be morning, so he decided to close his eyes and pull her closer. He gently kissed her forehead and brushed his lips against hers and fell asleep keeping her in his arms always through out the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Garbo!" he teased and Ginny sleepily signaled for him to speak softer and with less volume. She had on a pair of sunglasses and her robe. What she needed now was one strong cup of coffee, and a hot shower. She had woken up in Harry's bed laying in his arms. Though she had felt quite comfortable there she knew that it would have hurt him to wake up with her there. She couldn't remember the previous nights events, but she knew sooner or later they would surface, 'dont they always'.  
  
"Potter did I call you my brother last night?" She asked curiously  
  
"Yeah, I think ." He really couldn't tell what she was thinking with those glasses she had on, usually her eyes gave her away.  
  
"hmm." She began to stand up heading for the bathroom.  
  
It wasn't on till she was in the shower that it hit her.  
  
"Flying Snitches!(she exclaimed smacking her forehead) Merlin tell me I didn't kiss him." But that smile he had on in the kitchen told her other wise. If she kissed him that meant she told him the truth. No she wasn't that drunk, was she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WEASLEY!" Her superior yelled out as she stepped off the elevetor. Ah the traditional vibration in the halls from the magnitude of the volume in the voice.  
  
" MCMILLIAN! You Yelled sir?" He raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. She had on her sunglasses, Aruror robes, a capucinno in one hand and her bag in another.  
  
" You look like your going out shopping with the girls, not to your job, you were to report here 20 minutes ago and who are you?" He now acknowledged Harry's presence. He took in his appearance. Clean cut , visible business suit under his robes, hair untidy, scar.....scar.  
  
"Potter, didn't recognize you there for a minute, how you been?" The greeneyed man didn't have a clue who was shaking his hand.  
  
" Potter, this is Ernie Mcmillian, He attended Hogwarts with us, He now heads this head quarter, and heads something else too from what I hear." Ginny smiled slyly sitting in the comfortable chair before her superior's desk.   
  
" Never mind that, Nice seeing you Potter,Good to have a man like you under me (Ginny snorted holding in her laughter) I mean, Virginia, your charge has arrived here and has been patiently waiting for you in your office (she groaned). We'll pay for what ever damage was caused by him. Good day and good luck. And do try to arrive on time, this is your Hundredth warning." The red head shook his hand then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Give Colin my love." They quickly crept out of his office before he had a chance to say anything in return.  
  
She headed to her office, Harry walking behind her not only admiring the view(chuckle) but looking around trying to see if anyone else was there from Hogwarts. She was standing outside her door, hearing rock music blasting form the inside. He looked at her confused.  
  
"(turning the knob and opening the door) Harry meet Hayden Von Steffen."  
  
There the boy stood mid air guitar. He must have been 15 years old, untidy blonde hair, not as white as the Malfoys. Baggy skater jeans, black robes with a black shirt that had the word 'Psyc ward' written across his left breast pocket.  
  
" Ah well if it isn't my favorite Auror, Ginny Weasley. And how been you doll face? Did you miss me love? Cause I sure missed that body and those legs of your's"  
  
She looked at him in disgust. "Listen pipsqueak, keep talking like that and your going to need a female hormones, cause Im personally going to perform the surgery now. Got it?" Ginny menancingly pointed her wand at his lower appendige. This didn't seem to phase him.  
  
" Ah Gin, you said that last time. And who is this Arse hole, or should I guess, another of McMillian's boyfriends." Now it was Harry's turn to be offended.  
  
"Didn't I tell you he was a great charge?" 


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

Dreams and Nightmares  
  
"Boy have I missed that view." The teenage blonde exclaimed as Ginny leaned over her desk trying to gather her papers.   
  
He elbowed the other auror, whispering in only a volume Harry could hear.  
  
"Doesn't her bum make you wanna stand up and salute?" The green eyed auror was confused and angry, he wanted to punch him out but restrained from doing so.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" The boy smirked  
  
"No with your hand if thats what you think.(he started to laugh which made Harry want to hit him more) Come on Potter, tell me you haven't thought about just lifting up her skirt and-" But he was cut off with a silencing charm.  
  
"Potter, why did you do that? He will report to his father, take it off. (He tried to explain but she shook her head) I don't even want to hear it, is that what you'll do if we ever had children?" She didn't catch what she her self had said. But it sparked something in him, some thing long forgotten.  
  
"Ginny he was saying things about your...um...your,well.. your...." She found this amusing, it was so cute when he was at a loss of words  
  
"My bum, Harry? He was talking about my bum? I know, He always does. When Malfoy was his British auror he joined in the fun." Harry could remember when Malfoy had comeback from Ireland. He bore a grin from ear to ear. After a few drinks with him, Malfoy spoke of her beauty, radiance, and her bum. Of course he firmly stated that he could never date her, after all she was still aWeasley. Yet Virginia Weasley left quite a wake when she left. It wasn't only Harry who was jealous and envious of 'Seamus', No, there was Longbottom whom eventually left and is heard to be dating or engaged to Luna Lovegood. There was Creevey (Denise Creevey), but he married a muggle, there had been Nox, (Damien Nox of Nox Quidditch goods, married to one of the Patil sisters) even Good old Wood(Oliver Wood, of Puddlemere that had never married, and Ginny sees often but never as a date.) He shook his head, she had been speaking to him for the past five minutes.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" She yelled, Von Steffen at her side continuesly attempting to touch her bum and having his hand slapped.  
  
"Im sorry love what did you say? I mean Yes Weasley?" This time she hadn't heard what he had called her and he whispered a thank you to what ever god up there favored him.   
  
"Can we please head off to, Von Steffen grope my ass one more time!, where ever this jem of a charge will do the less damage.?" Ginny seriously began to wonder if the Minister would really miss having a son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked his fellow auror, but she shrugged and looked as confused as he did.   
  
"We, my dear gaurdians, are at my favorite spot, here in muggle United states." Their eyes buldged out.  
  
"What! Your father said that you were not to leave England again, you remember what happened last time." Ginny shook her finger in a motherly manner. She wanted to strangle him. Last time Hadyen decided to travel to the US, with Malfoy's help and great little lesson on how to do so, He almost got him self killed after he hit on some drunken yank's girl. Of course the red head saved the day as her former enemy just sat and drank his beer.   
  
"My father put you two in charge to look after me, but Im no child. You two can go snog or shag for all I care, but Im going in here. Besides my favorite band is playing tonight and CBGB is the place to be, no if you will excuse, unless red, you would like tying me up some other way?" He wriggled his eyebrows and she smacked him leaving a very red, very painful hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Lo-Weasley, though this........Von Steffen deserved it, you shouldn't have done that, I will take over our charge, you can go and calm down." The green eyed wizard said in a tone very reminiscent of their beloved transfiguration professor.She nodded of course, She couldn't undermind Sr. Auror Potter. No, though he was just Harry, well maybe not just Harry, but her superior. Ok Not just her superior but the man that made her believe in love after she had lost all hope in it. No I won't think about that, I promised my self. Tom-Voldemort hadn't only possessed her, but stolen her innocence. Harry knew, of course he would, since he was the one that had saved her. No, She was only hurting her self again, the same thing she had done during her fifth year. That suffering, that was put to an end when the man she loved mended the broken pieces that was Virginia Weasley-Riddle.   
  
"Weasley? Weasley? You can't leave me with that bastard. He has gone apeshit on me three times now, and it hasn't even been 5 minutes. I beg of you, no Demand you to be my watcher and not he." She held her hand up and smirk.   
  
"Sorry Hayden, you asked for it and when Senior Auror Potter Makes up his mind, well there is no force that can stop him. I suggest, dear Hayden that you do what he says if you dont want to end up in our Juvenile detention hall again.What did you do to him anyway ?" The boy avoided her eyes and began to creep away.   
  
"Hayden!" Ginny grabbed him by the collar and he didn't struggle, this little fire sprite wasn't as weak as her appearance led you to believe.  
  
"Alright! All I said was that if he wanted you so bad he should jump your bones and get it over with.(She raised her hand to slap him) He has been starring at you like a baby stares at a candy. Now Weasley though that is only truely reserved for me and Dra- I mean Sr. Auror Malfoy, You have to admit that Pot-head, er- I mean Sr. Auror Potter and you have little sparks flying. So I asked him how many times he spanked his wank to your picture." That was the last straw and the imprint of her hand didn't fade till dinner time which was many hours later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Von Steffen you know the rules, no sleepwalking, no accidently mistaking my room for yours, no going to the loo and opening the wrong door. Got it? Or do you want to spend the rest of your life as Haylie Von Steffen?" he nodded and headed to the room he and Harry would share, if the green eyed aruror didn't kill him in his sleep.  
  
It was just the two of them now, She pulled out two butter beer's from her fridge and sat next to him on the couch. The started to catch up with eachothers lives. Yet soon their iddle conversation began to take an interesting turn. Their love lives started to be its main focus. Suddenly out of no where, as Ginny gently played with his hair she pulled her self closer to him, a sly smile playing on her plump and inticing lips. It was an innocent kiss on the cheek at first after a swete comment of her beauty. Then the kiss trailed down his jaw line as she unbutton hus shirt. Slowly she began trailing kisses down his bare chest. What was Harry to do? The woman of his dreams was doing the one thing he always hope she would do. She was now a the top brim of his pants, Ginny looked up at him and....................  
  
"Bloody Hell Potter! Can't you wank off in the Loo?" It was all a dream, a fantasy that had plagued him all his years and now his arousal was visble under pajama pants, a bed sheet,and two thick blankets. To add more embaressment, their charge, who was not asleep but reading a very risque magazine, had notice. Yes the gods where smiling on him now.  
  
On the other hand, on the other side of the loo.   
  
Ginny continue to toss and turn. She could feel his hands on her. He greedly forced his lips on to her while his hands busied them selves in another part of hers. Tom was on top of her, gropping her, raping her like those many times before. It was that same night that played it self out in her mind so many times. Yet this time Harry Potter wasn't around to save her. In fact, his lifeless body layed cold and stiff across from her. Three months pregnant and he still treated his like an animal. His child was lost that night. After what he had done to her, she managed to thrust a cold, sharp piece of glass where the baby had postion its self. Then proceeded to slit her wrist. This time the man she loved died before he could save her. This time she was truely all alone............................... 


	6. Black leather, tight as a second skin

Black leather, Tight As a second skin.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! HARRY!!!!!!!"  
  
A blood curdling scream filled the air, He shot up wand in hand blasting both doors in one single shot. She was there, levitating over her own bed, her limp form, as it had so many years ago. He gently laid her back down her red satin hair pouring over his arm as he kissed her forehead. How he wished to hold her like this forever. No only when she's sleeping. He knew fairly well what she had dreamt about, emotions and memories stirred from their dormant state by his very presence. He was the reason she had left with Seamus that faithful day. With the promise of a marriage she was wooed, yet Ginny had pulled him aside the night of her farewell party. On that night she had broken his heart and dashed all the hopes he had of them ever getting together.  
  
****************************FlashBack*****************************************  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I love him. I.......He's nothing like, well, He'll never be you and that's what I need right now. You (she placed one of her soft hands and caressed his cheek sweetly) You look so much like Ed-Tom. But your eyes, they are so different." He took her hand in his and moved it away. No, He was nothing like monster that had hurt Ginny, HIS Ginny. His sweet and innocent Virginia. They had both been scared by the same man. He, his famous Lighting bolt, for all to see, her scars, though she had two on her wrist, it was the one that wasn't visible that hurt her the most.   
  
Eddi R Liam, Why didn't anyone see it before? It was an anagram for I AM RIDDLE, how could they not, Harry saw it after the wedding, when it was too late.   
  
"She's mine now POTTER, so keep your filthy hands off my wife. Oh, and if you open your gob about any of this, that scar will be nothing to what I will do to you. Got it. Wanker." It was only a hug and he treated it if as they had done something more. At the time he thought that 'Eddi' had seen what everyone had seen during the ceremony.  
  
"Harry, I always picture my daughter marrying you my boy, and well I know how you feel about....." But the boy interrupted Mr. Weasley.   
  
" Sir, I'm happy for Ginny. I truly am." Though his heart sank every time he looked into her chocolate eyes. When her sweet enticing lips touched his cheek. He died, died the very moment she said 'I DO'  
  
"Harry, I wish I could believe you, but, I'm not blind, Everyone can see the way you look at Eddi and the way you look every time you look at her." With a pat on the shoulder, Mr. Weasley left the boy alone to his thoughts. That night he made a fool of him self, first he pulled her away from that Arse during their first dance together, gave her one long kiss and left.  
  
Then that night, that night when he lead fifty wizards into to Liam Manor, they hadn't heard from her for a month. He stormed through the first level and then headed to its dungeons where she laid, bleeding, raped, and beaten. Harry killed Voldemort that night. Saved the day. But the battle she was fighting inside her mind he couldn't fight for her.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The very next morning both he and their charge sat on her couch waiting for her, suddenly she walked out slamming her door behind her, she was dressed in a black leather vest, black leath pants and a leather(black) trench.   
  
"Let's go."was all they heard, mouths wide open, on the floor practically.   
  
"She only dresses like that when she's had one of those, well you know Potter. When she remembers that prat Finnegan. How can some one like him let go of something like her. MMM, how I love her black leather, tight as a second skin. Hey Weasley! Wait up." Von Steffen ran after the redheaded witch. How did she come to be this way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop starring Potter, You're making me nervous." He couldn't help it, her skin, that vest, those pants, her hair, her lips, He wanted to.......(sigh) oh how he wanted to. 


	7. London's Calling

London's Calling......  
  
"Where to Von Steffen?" The redheaded siren........auror inquired as they walked through the noisy streets of Dublin, her black leather luring eyes from every direction. She had to continuously give the finger to every man that looked her way. Soon the red in Harry's cheeks crept up with out warning and he had no choice but to do what he had wanted to do for the last few bloody blocks now.  
  
"Cover your self up Wealsey." He all but threw his coat at her. She quirked an eyebrow and while their charge was to busy looking into a near by shop she pulled her "superior" in to a side alley and pressed him against the wall.  
  
"Look Potter(she spat his name venomously) I don't know what your bloody problem is, but we're not in England where they worship your badgering arse, now you can get your Alan Whickers out of a bunch or I will beat the seven shades of shit out of you. Get it? Got it? Good." She pushed her lips harshly on his and his eyes budged in surprised. Her hand was currently on the zipper of his pants. She was doing everything he desired for her to do yet she pulled away suddenly.......Saying his last name over and over again with a serious look.  
  
"Potter, POTTER!" SMACK! He awoke with a start. Well you would too if you got a smack like that .   
  
"AHHH! WHAT ?!? Oh...." He had been starring at her ............below the neck for the last ten minutes or so. Why did they have to stop at every tom-dick-and harry's shop? Why couldn't their charge make up his mind on where to go?  
  
" I've decided (FINALLY! Both Aurors thought) I want to see my dear old friend Malfoy today. Maybe spend a few days in London. Weasley pack your bags."  
  
Her mouth was on the floor.  
  
"WHAT?!? NO! No! no! We were told you were to stay in Ireland, Your father specifically planned this trip so you could spend a week in Ireland. They made and English Auror transfer to the Irish Head quarter's so you can go on Holiday. I'm not and will not go to London!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Colin, I why do I have to go to London?" She whined into her cellular phone as her dear friend snorted and giggle on the opposite side.  
  
" Because, my vivacious siren you have a charge, you have an order, for merlin sake you got a first class ticket. Thank your lucky stars and move on. Besides what are you complaining about I have to go with fartsy old Longbottom ("Hey! Creevey, I heard that you puff!") to balmy camel infested Egypt. How is your yummy brother Bill doing anyway? Still married?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes and as straight as ever. Now I have to get on this damn muggle, no offense, contraption, do you know if its safe? I have heard that people are more likely to die on these....Planes then on any other Muggle transport contraption there is." Silence "Colin?!?"  
  
"Wait, wait, I'm getting a flash back, Your mum, What was it, our sixth no seventh year, my first car. Yes there its is, why Ginny you've done it. You've become you mother." She hung up with a hmph and threw her phone in to her carry on bag. At least she should be grateful she wouldn't have to travel but nauseating and potentially dangerous portkey or by robe ruining floo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Welcome Back to Potter. And is that the talented and enchanting Ms. Weasley?" Malfoy smirked as he eyed the young inferior auror. She suddenly felt naked.  
  
"Malfoy, always a pleasure." She said with a look of disgust as she took grabbed a hold of their charge.  
  
"Ah Von Steffen, the pride of Slytherin House, how is your holiday going?" The two blondes shook hands as the elder one summoned some help for their luggage.  
  
"Of course you two would get along so well, you're so much a like." Ginny commented.  
  
"Well Weasley we have two things in common, we have class and money, something you wouldn't understand." She scoffed.  
  
"Class?".....................  
  
Much later.........  
  
" Well since Von Steffen is staying at Malfoy's I suppose we should stay somewhere near by, in case we're needed." Harry opened up his map to look for a safe place to camp out.  
  
" What could the possibly need us for? To rub lotion on their backs? No, no, to towel dry them? No, to wait on them hand and foot since they have, oh about 100 house elves to supply their every need of course they'll want us around. I can't believe that wanker wouldn't even give us a place to stay." She sat on the curb out side Malfoy's gated manor clenching and unclenching her fist. She wanted to ring his neck.  
  
"Well then there is only one place we can go, we have no choice Gin." She look at him in fear .  
  
"No, any where but there, Harry, I mean Potter Please. Have mercy on me. Your partner. Please! Please!.................................."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" They Stood outside the Borrow II where Hermione and Ron resided.   
  
"Well isn't this a helluva surprise. Welcome back Gin Haven't seen you in ages." 


	8. The most beautiful thing

The most beautiful thing  
  
Ron quirked an eyebrow. Ginny just smile nervously and hugged him.  
  
"What and no hello for me? Of course not I'm just pregnant and you haven't seen me in ages. Not like you can get to hug all of me, I mean I'm a cow, a bloody cow, Your brother turned me into a cow, Oh Ginny I missed you!" Hermione rushed over to the overwhelmed red head and enveloped her in a bear hug.  
  
She looked at both men in horror turning dangerous shades of blue and white. Her brother just placed his head in his hands and mouthed 'hormones'. Harry just patted him on the back in attempt to comfort him. When Hermione finally let go (leaving Ginny gasping for air) Ron took their bags and showed them to the only guest room available.   
  
"Its been awful, the moodswings, the cravings and Hermione has been worse. But we're dealing shes due to pop any day now, honest, that or she might get a pair of tongs and pull out the child her self." They all shivered at the thought and stepped into the fairly lit room. The curtains were dirty and heavy completely blocking out the sun.   
  
"Sorry about the room, haven't gotten around to fixing it, but the view is beautiful and the bed is quite comfy." It was then that the the senior and junior aruror's noticed the bed, there was only one, that was a problem.  
  
"Um Ron, not that I doubt your judgement or anything but, there is only one bed and two of us." His younger sister pointed out and he just shrugged and suggested that one of them sleep on the floor, of which of course Harry being the gentleman that he was offered her the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They decided to go out for dinner, a chance for Ron and Hermione to be caught up and also to get the pregnant former Miss Granger out of the kitchen. Of course they got all dressed up and were patiently waiting for the bushy haired woman, that was until a half an hour passed, and still she hadn't come down finally Ginny went to check on her and when she entered she found Hermione crying as she stood infront of the mirror.  
  
" 'mione whats the matter? Is it the baby? Do you want me to get Ron?" But the woman shook her head.  
  
"No, no its nothing like that. It's just.......It's just.............."and she began to sob even louder.  
  
"What? What is it?" The female red head began to panic.  
  
"It has a Bow(sob) I hate the Bow" Hermione began to sob again, but with a swift severing charm her sister-in-law was able to remove the offending bow.   
  
They were able to make their reservations and so they started asking Ginny questions..................................  
  
"So Gin, how's your love life?" Her brother began, but why did he have to pick that one?  
  
"Ok, I mean its going great, right Potter?" All curious eyes turned to Harry whom suddenly lost to ability to speak and just stared back .  
  
" Well I've heard you've been getting pissed every night and that you haven't dated in ages." Why does my brother feel the need to get right to the point?  
  
"Well I, I..........." Thankfully at that moment Hermione started waving her arms and tapping Ron....  
  
"B-B-B-BABY!" She stuttered and tried to get his attention both me and Harry turned our attention to her.  
  
"'Mione I love you too Baby........Baby...BABY..........BABY!" Thats when he panicked and grabbed his red head sister muttering to himself and nearly knocked over two waiters.  
  
"Thank you Harry. If It wasn't for you I'd be having this baby during our second course." Hermione leaned against her best friend as he helped her to St. Mungo's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" MISS! MISS ! MY Wife....MY WIFE... My Wife? Ginny What are you doing here? 'Mione? HERMIONE!!!!!" He ran back out screaming as two medi nurses chased after him.  
  
"Poor dear must have escaped from the Mental ward." And old witch whispered to an other as Ginny nursed her bruised arm soon The nurses and Ron burst back into the room wearing straps, Harry helping Hermione into a wheel chair behind him.  
  
" Wait, Where are you taking him? I need him! Look He did this to me! BRING HIM BACK!" Suddenly Hermione's voice went into a very low octave, the devil or a contraction had taken over her body.  
  
The nurses released Ron and he rushed to his wife side.  
  
" 'mione! 'mione, Breathe, breathe remember what you learned in the sauce, I mean lamaze, Breathe, breathe....." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her draggeing him as she was wheeling through the emergency doors.  
  
"You tell me to breathe one more time and you will end up with one testicle!" There was the exocist voice again.   
  
"OWW!, OWW!, you're breaking my hand, She's breaking my hand! Hermione Let go of my hand......" Was all that trailed behind him as they disappeared from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 hours later...........................................  
  
"HARRY I'm a Da.........I'm a Da................He's six pound eleven ounces, I'm a daaaaa......" Thats when his head came in contact with the floor.  
  
"Don't worry , he's fine he did the same thing when Bill and Fleur had Chrissa. Men can't handle these things." Ginny simply stated as she continued to look through her magazine.  
  
"Not necessarily Gin (the raven haired man said as he moved his friends limp body into a chair) When people have children is the most beautiful thing, not all men faint, I can't wait till I have one. To know you helped creat this whole new life, and that you share it with someone else( At this the female red head attention was fully on the man who had sat next to her, Her eyes deeply gazing into his) Some one you love and will love for the rest of your lif, someone who's smile lights up a room. Some one whom freckles you know by heart, someone who has had your heart since the moment your lips touched there's some who (at this they were both leaning in for a kiss when.............) " 


	9. Love, actually

Love, actually.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!?! Mr. Weasley?. MISTER WEASLEY! Oh there you are, She calling you back, there you go, oopsy daisy, easy does it." A very plump, very rosy cheeked medi-witch waddled to the unconscious man and with one swoop managed to lift him to his feet and swept him back through the swinging doors.  
  
The moment was ruined. The two aurors spent the rest of the morning in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing over to each other and turning away. Finally Harry took a chance and went to speak. But when he opened his mouth he found he knew not what to say and so proceeded to do a very good impression of a fish.   
  
He suddenly turned as did she, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment until she broke the gaze and looked down. Ginny then lifted her head once more, and there they were, those piercing green eyes looking straight back at her own. Why had she never given this wonderful man a chance she will never know, but yet there was always that nagging fear that all fairytales can turn into nightmares. Eddi R. Liam, a name she could never forget. That was the man that had brought a dark cloud into her then young innocent life. But of course, she hadn't noticed that his name was really Riddle, Tom Riddle. She had become a Riddle.   
  
"Harry"  
  
"Ginny" They both said at exactly the same time. They blushed and looked away.  
  
"You first Gin." She nodded and looked up at him.  
  
"I never really said thank you. For saving me, that is. And I, well I guess what I'm really trying to say is that..." At that moment her very elated, very hyper brother swung open the doors with a pushed and dragged both of them through the hospital.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"His name is Sirius Benjamin Weasley, and this little surprise whose father was occupied with fainting I hear, leaving her poor weary mother alone with the pain, is named Adrian, Adrian Daphne Weasley." Poor children, Sirius already showed signs of a bushy brown tuft on his head and little Adrian was cursed with the Weasley hair but they were beautiful. Perfect little angels   
  
"Ron, Twins? You've got twins. How.... how... Oh Ron, you have twins." Ginny winced as she patted him on the back. Twins were a handful, plus it didn't help that any pair of twins in the Weasley clan shared a telepathic bond. Just one thing repeated in her head......  
  
"Ron is fucked." Harry exclaimed as he threw a pillow on the floor, the red headed Siren handed him a blanket as she agreed.   
  
"What is he going to do, for fuck's sake, Fred and George can't even handle their one respective twins how is he going to do it." She shook her head, she had missed so much after she left, and the birth of her four nieces would've been a sight to see. Why if Ron fainted, Fred and Greorge must have pissed them selves.  
  
"I think he will make it work, I mean I think he can do it, Mum always said it only takes, caring and patience and...." the green eyed wizard cut her off.  
  
"A bloody psych- wizard on call." She laughed,   
  
"Not really, I was going to say, love, actually." Their eyes met once more for the umteenth time that day. He motioned to her.  
  
"Ginny I, what you were saying earlier, about thanking me..." Her heart beat raced  
  
"Yes Harry?" She walked to him  
  
"I just wanted to say, well the truth is...." He inched closer as well.  
  
"Yes...... Harry?"Just a little bit closer and....  
  
"Your welcome." 


	10. Explanations and suspensions

Explanations and suspensions.........................  
  
"Uggg I'm beat..." A very groggy, very tired Ron walked up the steps to the guest room. His friend and sister had left earlier to sleep, but just incase he decided to check up on them and get some rest as well before returning to St. Mungo's later in the day. He stood in front of the room's door, and gently knocked, but there was no answer. Ron rubbed each eye with one hand as he proceeded to turn the knob. He soon stop rubbing his eye and his mouth was now opening more and more as he mind registered the site before him.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY BABY SISTER!?!" He yelled awaking the two so abruptly that Ginny pushed Harry off the bed taking the covers with him.  
  
"Ron, It's not what you think. Honest, as you can see we're both fully clothed and nothing could have possibly happened." The raven haired auror tired to explain.   
  
"I don't care !what where you doing in bed with my baby sister Harry? You're suppose to be my best mate and here you are, spooning my baby sister!" The male red head had drawn out his wand and was pointed it at Harry menacingly.   
  
"Now Ron Be reasonable, he was not spooning with me. Besides even if he was, I'm a grown woman." That did bode well with her brother.  
  
" Oh so you want him to spoon you eh, Become a scarlette woman , eh, We'll see about that when mum hears of this." That was the straw the broke the camels back, as now Ginny also had her wand drawn and aimed at him.   
  
"Now listen here, I said nothing of the sort and if you want to run and tell our mummy everything, I might as well run and tell her that you didn't invite her to your children's birth now we'll see who is in hot waters." He pocketed his wand at that and made a nasty face.   
  
Feeling quiet satisfied with her self she smiled and helped her superior to his feet. Suddenly a ringing was heard and Ron redrew his wand.  
  
"Oh come down Ron it's just my cell phone." She looked at the number and flipped it open.  
  
"Morn'n my red hot siren and how did you sleep? Accompanied I hope and if so tell me all about it." It was Colin, being his usual saucy self.   
  
"Morn'n Colin, What's the report?" She sat on her bed knowing this was a long one. Harry picked up his stuff and head to the loo, as Ron just quizzically eyed the mobile phone.  
  
"Well my darling girl, you-" But he was cut off when the resounding voice of her boss was heard in the background.  
  
"WEASLEY, GET YOUR RED HEADED BEHIND IN MY OFFICE PRONTO!"  
  
Colin laughed at his boy...... I mean Boss action, what ever it might have been and spoke again.  
  
"Well you heard the man. See you in a bit, laters love."  
  
"Misconduct, abandoning a charge, physical abuse, and leaving the country, What is the meaning of this Weasley, Potter?Care to explain why your charge was found in Senior aruror Malofy's mansion, or why he has a black eye? Or maybe tell me how you two will explain all of this to the Minister, who is waiting for you in your office?" She grimaced all she was wearing was her Auror robes and pajamas underneath that. How were they to explain?  
  
"You two are here suspended for one month. And salary held for two weeks to pay hospital expense for young Von Steffen's care. Now get out of my office and apologize to the Minister for all the trouble, and be thankful you are not both fired. You will be escorted from the building after you see the minister. GOOD DAY!" 


	11. One Date

One Date.  
  
"Gin are you almost done?" The women will think he's another of Colin's men, yes they will, that is if he continues to hang around the Woman's Toilet. Harry raked his hair frustrated and impatiently. She had been in there for almost an hour, so unless she had one of Ron's breakfast sandwich's he really didn't know what was making her take so long, that is until she came out.  
  
"So how do I look?" Her hair was in soft wavy curls, almost tropical. Her sunglasses holding it back making the waves fall gracefully around her face. Her skin was almost glowing gold, as if she had been gently bronzed. Her lips were a dangerous shade, one that was inviting and yet innocent at the same time, what he wouldn't do to have her marry him right then and there.  
  
"Fine," He shrugged nonchalantly as he proceeded to help her with her Aruror's robe, well he tried until he realized the reason it had no sleeves was because he was trying to put it upside down. He did this subconsciously trying to cover her up as much as he could, seeing that though Ginny had spare clothes in Colin's filing cabinet, they weren't exactly what he wanted her to be wearing around any one but him. That sun-dress clung to her every curve. White, tight top, loose waist, tight bottom. He shivered at the sight, and this was how she was to receive the minister?  
  
"Gin, I mean Weasley maybe you shouldn't speak with the minister, who know's what Von Steffen has told him." She rolled her eyes  
  
"Oh Harry I can handle Benjamin just fine." Ginny walked past him.....................Wait did she just say Benjamin?  
  
"Since when are you on first name bases with the minister?" he asked almost a bit too forcfully.  
  
"Since I worked security during his divorce trial." Shit... Harry had forgotten that the Minister was single, if he got one good look at Ginny in that dress then he's thank Merlin he was.  
  
It was too late she was already opening the door.  
  
"There she is father, Junior Aruror Weasley, The saucy little siren I've had the pleasure of being my warden." Both Von Steffen's smiled, Luna and Tonks standing at either sides of them. No Benjamin might have been older then her, having a fifth year son and all, but he was in his prime, was in he's early thirty's, thought like he was in his mid twenty's, talked like he was in his late teens and acted like he was still a kid half the time. With the body of adonis and the face of Johnny Depp this man never missed, especially with that charming smile of his.   
  
"Good to see you again Virginia." He kissed her hand in that oh so knee's melting way.  
  
"Nice to be seen Benjamin." What!?! DID SHE JUST FLIRT BACK! Harry was reeling at what was unfolding before him. Minister or no he wasn't going to let this man stand between him and his woma........well Virginia. He almost instinctively put his arm around her waist, well he had it their until she noticed and stepped away from him eyeing him quizzically.  
  
"Ah almost didn't see you there Potter. Good to see you." He shook his hand abit too roughly as if this was a completion and Ginny was the prize to be won.  
  
"Well seeing that my son has gotten you into this sticky situation, why don't we make a deal Virginia, eh, I'll make all of this go away if you go out on one date with me, but this time you show up." She looked around the room, Luna and Tonks rolled their eyes.  
  
"Da, what are you doing?" Hayden piped up annoyed at his father's proposition.  
  
"Never you mind Hayden, Like I don't know you bullied both Potter and Weasley in to going to England, had Malfoy agree to keep you in his house, Why Im not surprise the man punched you." Hayden scowled.  
  
"Well what do you say Virginia?" She looked to Harry but he was currently changing colors, so she did what she thought best ....  
  
"Ok Benjamin." 


	12. One night, What had she done?

The Date

He continuously paced the room as his love interest sat near by finishing her hair and makeup. How could she do this? Why would she want to go through with this?   
  
_" Gin you can't go out with him. I mean he's a minister."_ She knowingly smiled as she pushed one more pin into her twist.   
  
_"What are you trying to say Harry, that I'm no good for a minister? I think my father would disagree since he him self was a minister once upon a time too. He'd probably say Im too much for him."_ He stopped pacing and turned to look at the gorgeous creature be for him. Her hair in a elegant twist, her skin, milky and smooth, her lips, perfection, her dress , tight on top, showing just enough of cleavage, the rest silkily falling onto her hips sweetly caressing them with its material. If only he could have her, freeze the moment and she would be his forever.  
  
_" That's not what I meant Gin, I just don't want you to go out with that .... that .."_ She interrupted him.  
  
_"That what Harry? That Man? Why not Harry? If not him then who? And what will happen with the that one, and the next one after that ? You just don't want me to be with any one because .....because ... Because they are not you!"_ He balled his fist angrily.   
  
_"You know what Ginny, once I thought you wouldn't date me because I would put you in danger, then because I reminded you of the monster you married. But now, I think you won't date me because you know you'd start to care."_ He came at her advancing with each word he said. She backed away until she landed on the bed. He now towered over her, angered and looking very menacing.   
  
_"Harry what in the wizarding world are you talking about?!?!"_Finding her voice again she argued back.  
  
_"You wonder what went wrong in all your relationships, Why Seamus left you at the alter, Well here it is Gin, They didn't leave you because they didn't love you , they left you because they realized you couldn't and wouldn't love them. That's the truth, Tom may have died that night, but he won the day he turned you into the empty shell YOU ARE!"_ Harry stormed out of the room leaving a speechless and very hurt red head in his wake. How can he say that, She felt deeply at times. She wiped the tears that had fallen away.

* * *

_"Ah Ginerva, so glad you actually showed up."_ With a kiss on her hand, Benjamin lead her to her seat. Once they had ordered, she went to take a sip of her wine when the Minister took her hand is his.   
  
_"You know Ginerva, you're a very beautiful woman. Soft skin, precious eyes, and so allow me to give you this small token , though it hardly rivals your beauty, I believe it will bring the sparkle in your eyes to more attention."_ He opened the long box revealing a ever glittering diamond bracelet. Gently he placed it on her wrist and closed the clasp following it with a soft kiss on said wrist. Boy was he laying it on thick, and maybe because of what Harry had said to her earlier she received everything sweetly. She'd smile and batted her lashes, yet inside she was ready to throw up. What if he was right? What if they all left because she was too scared to give her self completely? Harry was a great guy, why couldn't she be with him?  
  
_"Ginerva? Ginerva? Are you alright?"_ She shook her head slightly as if to snap out of it.  
  
_"Fine, what were you saying?"_ Benjamin looked at her skeptically.  
  
_" I was asking if Potter and you had something going on."_ She was taken aback by this.  
  
_"Why do you ask? What gives you that idea?"_ She demanded to know, he signaled with his eyes to look behind her, and low and behold there was Harry Potter two tables away. Three empty bottles of wine before him and a jealous glare in his eyes.   
  
_"Excuse me Benjamin."_ She slammed her napkin on to the table and walked towards his .  
  
_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_ She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
He looked up at her with a miserable appearance on his face. She sat down in front of him blocking his view of her date.   
  
_"What is wrong with you Harry? Is it because of our argument? I already forgave you."_ He scoffed.  
  
_"Oh like I needed your forgiveness, So full of our selves aren't we Gin."_ Ginny tried to stay calm he was obviously drunk since he slurred every word out.   
  
_"Harry go back to Ron's, I'll be there in a few and we can discuss this later, ok?"_ He got up maybe a bit to quickly because he fell onto the floor ass first.  
  
Ginny turned back to benjamin and mouthed an 'I'm sorry', she helped Harry up and just as the Minister was about to reach her, they both apparated away.

* * *

_"I should let you suffer, continuing to throw up your guts, but maybe I'm too much of a gryffindor."_ She handed a potion to the slumped figure over the toilet. Handy little potion she had learned from Neville after being in the same position Harry was in for the past five years. Too bad she was always either too drunk, passed out or hung over to make it, boy would that had helped.   
  
Harry drowned it continents and threw up once more, at which point she handed him the second batch. Really what was the point of making just one dose when it first makes you throw it up? She helped the green eyed wizard into bed and pulled up the covers over him. She felt like a mum putting her son to bed. She giggled a bit and kissed his cheek. 

That is, she tried to for just as she lowered her lips to his cheek he turned it they landed on his. At first it was innocent, a soft kiss, she pulled back and looked at him, he still had his eyes close, so maybe it wasn't intentional. Yet the feeling of his lips on her, left a slight tingle, was it the mint in the potion she had brewed? Possibly, but all she knew was that she yearned to feel those lips again.

And so with out waking him, she lowered her lips to his once more and kissed his upper lip, then his lower. Soon he was responding and kissing her back. She was too enthralled in the kiss to realize what was happening. Soon their clothing had been removed and the were enveloped in the rapture of their passion.

**(A/n: No details this chapter, you'll see why soon.)**When it was over, they laid in each others arms, Ginny resting her head on his chest as he played with the curls in her hair, He had dreamed of this moments so many times before but not like this.   
  
_"Gin"_ He whispered but she didn't respond.  
  
_"Don't you know that taking advantage of a sleeping man is illegal?"_ He chuckled silentgly to him self. Placing his arm around her and pulling her even more closer, though you couldn't pass a thread between them before, he began to drift off to sleep.  
  
_"I love you Ginny Weasley, Be my wife."_ As he lost consciousness, her eyes fluttered open with the realization of what he had just said. What had she done?  
  
Mean while a little red light blinked, the moonlight that entered reflected of the lens of the camera that bore witness to their night of their union.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but here it is and hopefully I'll be getting chapters to you guys much more faster, meanwhile, for previews, Fic polls and any News HP related you can check out my Livejournal entries under user name "Tenshiyasha", this is your space to comment on anything, get your say on my future fanfics and discuss anything HP related even find links to FREE cool HP stuff.Well TTFN, Ta-ta for now.** 0 


End file.
